You should hate me
by HeroicBonnie
Summary: Toy Bonnie knew that Bonnie should hate him, but he doesn't, and it confuses him. Why is Bonnie so nice? Toy Bonnie and Bonnie are brothers in this. Mentions the other originals, toys and golden animatronics.


**A/N: Woooooo another FNAF story. I guess you could look at this as BonniexToy Bonnie, but instead of dating they're brothers in this.** **Wooooooo for siblings. Also they're androids in this, meaning they look like humans but they're robots. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Toy Bonnie didn't get it. He thought that Bonnie would hate him. He _is_ Bonnie's replacement. He plays guitar and entertains children while Bonnie is locked away in the back room with no face or arm. He himself didn't hate Bonnie, but he thought that Bonnie would automatically hate him. That didn't happen.

Don't get him wrong, he's happy that Bonnie doesn't hate him. He's happy that he gets to call Bonnie his big brother instead of his enemy. He just wants to know why. Why is Bonnie so forgiving and nice to him? The other androids have… rocky relationships with their toy versions.

Freddy and Toy Freddy are pretty brotherly, but they bicker most of the time. Him and Bonnie never bicker. Chica and Toy Chica are giggling like school girls one minute, the next they're throwing catty insults at each other. Him and Bonnie don't insult each other. Foxy and Mangle… well, let's just say he doesn't have a creepy crush on Bonnie.

Him and Bonnie have a great relationship. They talk all the time about random things. He tells Bonnie about the children and how their shows were that day. Hell, they even brush or braid each other's hair sometimes. It's not girly, Bonnie just has really great hair that sometimes get's knotted. Bonnie can only brush hair, it's hard braiding it with only one arm.

He loves his big brother. He sometimes feels guilty for what happened to Bonnie, until Bonnie reassures him that he had nothing to do with it. He wonders what Bonnie looked liked. Freddy tells him that Bonnie had an adorable face with piercing crimson eyes. Bonnie could shred the guitar and often got a lot of guitar solos because of it. He wishes he could hear his brother play the guitar.

"BonBon? Hello? Earth to BonBon, is anyone in there?"

Toy Bonnie, or BonBon as his brother calls him, snapped out of his thoughts when Bonnie bonked him on the head. He pouted while the withered purple bunny just chuckled. "That was unnecessary."

"Well, your head was in the clouds and you weren't paying attention to what I was saying, so I think that was completely necessary."

BonBon laughed and nudged his brother's arm. Bonnie tilted his head in confusion and nudged BonBon back. "You had a very thoughtful look on your face. What were you thinking about?"

BonBon bit his lip and debated whether or not he should tell Bonnie the truth. He might get offended and BonBon didn't want that. But, he might get some answers as to why his brother is just so damn nice to him. The bunny brothers tell each other everything, so not telling Bonnie will make him feel guilty. He doesn't want to hide anything. He takes a deep breath and looks into Bonnie's red eye(?). "Bonnie, why are you so nice to me?"

If he had a face, it would defiantly look confused as hell right now. "What do you mean BonBon? Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"It's just, I replaced you. I'm the reason your not out performing and playing for kids. The others aren't exactly fond of their toy versions, but you're the exact opposite. You actually acknowledge me as your brother. I mean, Freddy and Toy Freddy do as well, but they only say 'brother' very rarely. You say it everyday. I guess I'm just confused because you're so nice to me when you don't have to be. You should hate me, but you don't. Why don't you hate me?"

Bonnie sighed and scooted closer to his little brother, placing his arm around BonBon's shoulder's. "Your right. You are my replacement and even though it's not directly your fault that this happened to me, you're still doing the one thing that I loved to do more than anything. But you see, the difference between me and the others, is that they didn't a big brother who was in the exact same situation I was."

BonBon's eyes widened. "You had a big brother too?"

"Technically he would also be your big brother as well, but yes, I did. His name was Golden Bonnie. Something happened at a sister location and he was put in a back room and I was created to replace him. I was like you, I thought he would hate me. Freddy has a big brother too, and they had a rocky relationship. They were closer than Freddy is with Toy Freddy, but they still had their up's and down's."

"Surprisingly, Goldie didn't hate me. We became close instantly and it was very rare for me to leave his side until the pizzeria opened. We would talk for hours and he would teach me new things on the guitar. We were never mean to each other. We never had an argument. He was a wonderful big brother, and I was happy he loved me."

"So, when I knew that I had the chance to be like him, I took it. I loved having a big brother, and Golden Freddy always told me that Goldie loved having a little brother. I wanted to have that 'big brother, little brother' relationship with you. My big brother was nice to me, and I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

BonBon smiled, but he still had one more question. "What, um, where is Goldie?"

Bonnie sighed and squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Honestly, I don't know. He was, um, he was deactivated not to long after I met him…"

"Why?"

"I'd rather not tell you."

BonBon pouted but reluctantly nodded. He didn't want to push Bonnie into telling him. It must of been something unpleasant, since his ears started drooping. Well, if whatever happened got their brother deactivated, then it must of been bad. "Thank you Bonnie."

"For…..?"

"For being a great big brother."

Bonnie chuckled and hug his brother with his one arm. "Your welcome BonBon. And thank you for being a non-douchey little brother."

The two bunny's laughed and spent the rest of the night just talking. Bonnie told him more stories about Goldie and the fun things they did in their short time together.

BonBon knew that Bonnie should hate him. Even Bonnie knew that he should hate BonBon.

But in the end, they were both glad he didn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, so, I had a headcanon: What if Bonnie and Toy Bonnie were brothers?**

 **In most of the FNAF stories I read, Bonnie and BonBon are either a) In love/In a relationship or b) enemies/one of them or both of them are jerks to the other. It mostly was BonBon being an ass to Bonnie and I thought 'hey, what if they loved each other in a brother kind of way?' Thus, this story was born. I'm not saying those stories were bad, I was just tired of the same two outcomes, so I decided to do something different.** **ORIGINALITY WOOOOO (EVEN THOUGH THERE MIGHT BE STORIES ALREADY LIKE THIS WOOOO).**

 **I don't think the animatronics would _hate_ each other. In fact, I think the originals and toys don't really give a fuck about each other. But some believe they would be at each others throats all the time and I thought 'nah m8 I'm not all about that life'. You can believe that, I just don't. I like the concept of the originals and toys being siblings more than enemies or lovers. My ships in FNAF are more friendship based anyway soooooo...**

 **Irrelevant side note: I've been replaying the FNAF games and trying to survive them since I've only played them with friends and not by myself. We only reached night 3 or 4 in all of them so I'm trying to accomplish them. I'M STILL ON THE FIRST GAME BUT I MADE IT TO NIGHT 5 TODAY I CAN ALMOST TASTE THE $120 PAYCHECK.**

 **Ok before I go: THE FNAF 4 TRAILER CAME OUT AND IT LOOKED SO FUCKING CREEPY IT'S GREAT, M8 I'M READY TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR MONTHS THOSE ANIMATRONICS LOOK SCARY AS FUCK.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this cute little story! I'm working on another, longer story so that might be up in a few days. It's a FreddyxBonnie, Golden FreddyxGolden Bonnie/Springtrap and Toy FreddyxToy Bonnie story. I know. I ship them all as best friends but I wanted to try something new. Have a great day you beautiful potato! PEACE OUT BONNIE SCOUTS! ~Ash**


End file.
